


Day Ten: For Your Protection

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Spark Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek protects Stiles by being his 'imaginary pet' wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Ten: For Your Protection

“Mommy?” A sleepy Stiles shuffled into his parents’ bedroom, sucking his thumb and clutching his favourite night night blanky. 

“What is it love?” His mom replied just hearing her smooth, calming voice made Stiles perk up a bit. 

“Mommy I can’t sleep.” She smiled softly and opened her arms wide. Stiles scampered ingot hem, snuggling into her stomach.

“What’s wrong sweety?”

“Wolfy isn’t there.” 

Claudia’s brow creased in confusion, “Who’s Wolfy Stiles?”

“He’s a wolf.” Stiles said as though that explained everything.

“What does Wolfy do?”

Stiles sighed, “He protects me, from the evil monsters; and he sleeps with me and he’s really soft and fuzzy. Oh and he has really pretty blue eyes.” 

An imaginary friend then.

“Do you want me to go stay with you until Wolfy gets here?”

“No! I- I mean he won’t come if you’re there. But he’s usually here by now, I don’t know why he’s not, and I’m scared mommy.”

Claudia hugged her son close. “How about you stay here tonight, your dad is working tonight and I think I need some protection huh? Can you protect me little man.”

Stiles seemed to consider it for a while. “Well I’m no Wolfy, but I’m a big boy mommy, I can protect you.”

As they drifted off to sleep neither of them noticed the blue eyed wolf sneak into the room; he was gone by morning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you’re interested.](http://supernova2395.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
